Tom & Jerry Yaoi Tales: Tom x Butch Story 1
by Bebemonkey
Summary: Tom and Jerry first yaoi story. Tom the cat falls for Butch while still dating Spike the dog. Tom and Butch want to be together but Butch girlfriend gets in the way... *Tom & Jerry: A Yaoi Story* Featuring: Thomas Cat (Uke) Butch Cat (Seme) Toodles (Ex-Girlfriend) Spike Dog (Father) Tyke Dog (Son) Jerry Mouse (Smart ass Mouse) -Tomutch, yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tom was in the basement thinking of something to catch Jerry as always. "Okay Today I got the perfect Thing!"

He grinned evilly to his self. As for Jerry he always watches Tom make a complete fool of his self. "Silly Tom. He thinks of the best of plans but they never get done. Silly cat." He said while eating the last little of cheese he save from his last quest. (About 3 days ago)

"I Guess I'm out of cheese. Let me see how Tom plans to get me and I'll outwit him then get my Great Cheese." Smile Jerry.

Outside, near a Dog house. Spike was just telling his Pup son about the life of being a man's best friend.

"That is how we Dogs got the name My Son." He smiles.

Spike Smile to little Tyke who just wagged his tail and bark to his father proudly.

"Bark, Bark!" said little Tyke as he wag happily. Spike chuckled and picked his son up and kissed his Cheek.

"Haha, that's my Boy!"

Little Tyke hugged his father back with his little paw that could barely get a good hold onto his father's cubby face.

The father and son moment was cut shortly due to them….As always.

Tom ran out the house with a weapon after his plan backfired on him, Jerry ran from Tom with a huge piece of cheese. Spike and Tyke looked and jump out the way. Tom aim for Jerry and each time he hit , he misses each time.

"Damn it! You Fucking Mouse! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE!"

Yelled the Cat. Jerry just laugh with the piece of cheese in his hand. Spike and Tyke watch the Cat and Mouse Chase.

"Ooo! That Pussy-Cat & Mouse are starting to get on my Nerves!" mumble Spike. Tyke looked up at his Father. "Arf?" he said to Spike. Spike looked at Tyke. "No my Son…how about we go out for a while." he said. Tyke barks happily and was getting ready for a Day out.

10 Minutes later,

Tom was tired and hot. He mumbles from what just happen with Jerry. Tom decided to leave for a while. With Jerry. He just sat in his little mouse hole happily eating his lunch he won over.

In the Street, (Bar).

Tom order him some wine. He sipped and looked at his reflection. When, his ex-girlfriend came near him. With her new Boyfriend and Tom's former Friend. Butch. Tom looked at them. He curses under his breath. "Shit…"Tom thought to his self, _This bitch is trying to test me. Is she…I mean my fucking former friend is just teasing. I bet they going to try to act like they didn't see me._

Soon as Tom thought about it. Nothing more happen, but exactly how he knew it was coming to be ended. Toodles and Butch walked right pass Tom then backing up to see who he was.

"Oh my Gosh! Thomas, I didn't see you here." She looked clam. Tom sipped on his wine and had a stern look at Toodles and Butch. Tom thought so his self again. _Hot Damn, I knew it. I might as well act like I didn't see them too._

"Oh Hey, Toodles? Butch?" He had a fake smile upon his face. Toodles was hugging on to Butch like he was about to fall back without her support.

"Hey, Thomas old boy." Said Butch. Tom just felt the hate boiled his blood. _That ass, trying to talk to me. Heh, that Dick. I hope she and him just breakup. Or Another cat to take her away so I can just laugh at him for breaking me and Toodles up….what a bastard. _Tom replied back. "Hey Butch, nothing much. I just came in. So how are you to?" Butch smirk and squeeze Toodles' left cheek of her ass. "Oh, Were okay, we just celebrating our 6 month anniversary." Said Butch proudly. Toodles giggled at Butch from his sexual action in front of Tom. Tom growled in his head. _That should've been me! I should be with Toodles not him!_

Tom just grin. "Wow, that's great." Butch looked. "Hey, do you like to hang with us to celebrate with us from our Anniversary?" Tom looked piss as ever. "Oh…..Me? I don't know man…" He felt like beating the shit out of Butch. Telling him to hang out this his ex-Girlfriend.

Tom was about to exploded with Anger. _No respect what so ever! I hated him anyway. How I even let him take my Girl like this. I need to go so I can get things straighten out._ Tom shook his head no. "No, but thank you. But I should get going. I need to get some activity done. Heh, so I see if I can meet you guys later." Tom said with a sudden of Depress. "And oh, um, congratulate for your anniversary okay." Tom heard the way how he said it. Butch looked at Tom. Toodles didn't mind what Tom had about her. She just liked Butch from his manly ways. But what she didn't know about Butch that he had something that she didn't know about.

Tom turns and headed back home. That he always fight, planning, fail, get killed or have guilt with, is one thing that make Tom feel better. But thing time, after seeing Toddles and Butch after they broke up and friendship ended, Tom feel that his life the like nothing like water in a Cup. Once your drink it. It half way gone. And once it's completely gone, you can't doing nothing but get another Glass for water. But, Tom was the water and Butch was the person that was drinking him for the fun of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In an Ally, with Butch with his Pals and his Girlfriend. Butch was kissing his Girlfriend's neck. Toodles just giggled each time she felt his lip touch her Neck. She panted then blushes while he licked her. One of the pals smirk. "What a Pro?" said the Small Cat. The tall orange cat nodded when we saw Tom. "Thomas!" Said the Orange Cat. Tom smile a little then looked at Butch and Toodles. _Oh my Fucking Gawd…Their here too. I Should of thought about it. I Shouldn't have _

_come._

Butch stop making out with Toodles, and Toodles stop and looked at Tom. "Hi Tom!" Said smile. Butch looked. "Hey Tom Boy." Tom turned his head. "Hey," He said under his voice. _ Why he had to say something to me. _Tom thought to his self. Toodles looked. Tom just turn away from them. "So how you guys?" He said with an unforgivable face. Butch looked and didn't say anything to Tom.

_Why Tom turning away from me. What Did I do? Am I the problem of this? Is this because I took Toodles away from him? _

Butch sat and watches Tom. Tom didn't say anything to him. Either did Butch. Toodles watch the two felines. Toodles didn't say a word. She just got up and kisses Butch Goodbye and left for him. Butch watches her left. Tom didn't even bother looking at her Leaving; all he was fire up about was Butch taking everything he had. Butch stops looking at Toodles and evil-stared Tom.

"What the Hell Tom!" said Butch. He sounded like he was furious with Tom. Tom didn't say a word to Butch. "What was that?" Tom said acting like he didn't hear him. Butch growl violently. "Stop being such an Ass Tom!" He growl again to Tom. Tom just ignore Butch's moment. The Gang watches the conflict.

"Tom! I know you hear me!"

"What was that? I'm afraid that you have to talk, just a Tab louder." Grinned Tom.

"I Said what the Hell!" He said again

Tom just Chuckled then began to walk off.

Butch growl under his breath. "Thomas! If you walk away! I'll…I'll Kick your Ass!" He Scream angrily. Tom ignores him once more. Until...

"Grahhhhhhh!" Yelled Butch as he Tackled Tom. Tom felled to the Ground. "Ah! What the Hell Butch!" said Tom. Just as he was about to Finish. Butch Started to punch Tom in the face as he flipped him over. Tom started to feel pain when he made a defense for his self. Tom Footed Butch off him. "Get off me!" Yelled Tom. Butch Felled on to his back. Tom got on Top of Butch! Just before Tom was about punch Butch. Butch suddenly felt something in him made him wanted to do something that wasn't Normal.

The Gang watches the UN-Normal Scene. Butch kissed Tom. Tom was in Shock.

_Oh my Gwad! Is Butch Kissing me! He just kissed me! I want to let this Kiss go and go on fighting, but…I can't. For some reason, I want to take this to a different level. Why can't I stop kissing Butch? _Tom just gave into the kiss. He didn't say a word to him and kept on kissing Butch.

Butch and Tom Panted to each other. Tom broke away and so did Butch. The gang was hysterical from them both. Butch and Tom just stared at each other for a long time. Tom didn't know what to do. Butch just stared at Tom like he was his first true love. Tom turns and walked away. Butch look at Tom. "H-Hey! Thomas waits!" Said Butch. Once Tom heard Butch he quickly began to walk faster. Like he was about to do a Walk-Run a Ton. Butch stop and walk Tom went back home. After all that. All Tom wanted to do was to think about something else other than the Kiss. Butch on the other hand. Thought it was a magical move he put up with Tom. After all these years of trying to get Toodles. Why didn't he try to hit on Tom other than Toodles.

With Tom, was a Scary thing. But Butch, it was love. Love he kept away hidden for many years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Butch was in the Bar again waiting for his Girlfriend to Come in. But Today, he didn't want to hear, or See his Girlfriend. All he wanted was Tom. Tom was stuck on his mind sense that Kiss. Butch had fantasy after fantasy about Tom. He wanted to explore more about Tom. The kiss made him had Sexual feelings for Tom. He wanted Tom and he wanted him now. I couldn't explain how to get Tom, but all he knew that he had to find Tom. And Find him fast. Butch was about to get up and go to Tom's house when…

Tom walked in the Bar. Butch looks and felt the sudden feeling of excitement of seeing Tom again after the kiss. Butch got up when he saw someone with him. Butch looks and saw Spike. _What the, Spike…..No...He couldn't do that. No. He should've have done better. I was looking forward of Tom walking me in. _

Butch felt the sudden of jealously in his Body. So Butch decided to walk over to Tom and Spike.

Tom looked at his Wine he order and looked at his Reflection while trying to ignore his new Partner that just asking him last night during a Chase with Jerry.

"Tom, my Cutie." Said Spike as he rubs on to Tom's shoulder. Tom just turns to Spike then back to his Wine. "Yes…" Sigh Tom. Tom was up to flirting with Spike. He felt something that he just had. Some that made him spark a little. Spike look and force Tom to look at him. "I said... "Tom, My Cutie'" he said violently. Tom had the feeling of fear growing in him. "Yes." Spike made sure Tom spoke back to him correctly. "Good! Next time act like that again! You are so going to be in trouble. Got it Pussy-Cat!" he said. Tom nodded and to a sip of his Wine. Tom lean on to his Partner to act like nothing didn't just happen. Spike turns Tom's face toward him. "I didn't mean to hurt you okay. I'm just looking for someone like you for my Son Motherly needs" Said Spike. He kissed Tom gently on the cheek. Tom didn't say a word to Spike as he gently felt the kiss.

"Tom? Why are you acting like this?" Spike asks Tom. Tom shook his head and didn't say a word. Tom just got up, and walked from Spike to the back of the Bar. Butch followed Tom to the back of the Bar as well.

In the back of the Bar.

Tom sat in a table for 8 people alone. Just watching people smiling comparing to him. Tom didn't care as long as he had something to do with his self **WITHOUT **Spike in it. When Butch approached Tom. Tom didn't notice, he was just staring into Space. When Butch said something to make Tom notice him. "Thomas? Thomas?" Butch broke the silent. Tom looked up. "B-Butch! Butch? What are you doing here?" Tom asks quietly. Butch blush a little toward Tom. Tom stares.

"I Came to stare at you." Said Butch. Tom as well blushes to Butch. "Why? When you saw me?" Ask Tom. "I saw you with That Dog." Said Butch to the anger under his voice. "You mean Spike? That's my Partner. He just asks me out last Night. I Have to Date him for the Motherly Needs that Tyke Needs. I guess He sense me with a Motherly senses." Shyly said Tom. "I didn't know you was here? I Thought you was with Toodles."

"She was supposed to be coming to meet me."

"Why Didn't she?"

"I don't know. I Guess Something happen?"

"Like? I bet She's Cheating on you."

Butch look. "How you know?"

"Because she did that to me for you." Tom smirk

"What that's supposed to mean?

"That means, I have nothing else to do with your Relationship Situation." Tom began to grin to Butch.

Butch chuckled. "Okay then, what about our Relationship Situation?" Butch smile but with a serious Tone. Tom knew what he was heading for. But he kept up with it anyway.

"Okay? What about it?" said Tom. Butch walks over and sat near Tom. "I was thinking about me and you hitting it off." Butch Smirk. Tom didn't say anything. When Butch kissed Tom before. Tom Felt the sudden heat from his body. Butch sat down beside Tom... Tom watch and blush. Butch looked at Tom eyes then to his Lips. "Didn't anyone tell you that you have the most beautiful Eyes?"

Tom blush. "Really?" He said shyly. Tom began to Turn Colors. Butch ease over a little closer to Tom. Tom felt Butch heat reaching toward his. The aura of Tom was getting unscramble. Tom didn't know whether to take Butch compliment or just got back to Spike and be miserable. So Tom picked the right choice.

"No, But Thank you for the compliment." blush Tom. Butch got even closer to Tom. "What about you're Lips?" Said Butch. "Okay, .what about It…" said Tom softly.

"Let me show you…" Said Butch as he slowly kiss Tom like before. But this time, Tom gave in. Butch and Tom kissed at the Table for 8. Tom and Butch continued to kiss each other passionately. Tom panted and so did Butch. Butch started to feel on Tom. Tom panted heavily toward Butch. Just before the was about to continued….

When this happen…

"Pussy-Cat! Where the Hell are you!?" Growl Spike. Spike looked and looked when he saw Butch and Tom was about to Doing in the Car. Spike was Furious with Tom. "Pussy-Cat! What the Hell!" He stared at Tom. Tom was about to let Butch have him when Spike saw him.

"Oh Shit! Spike! Baby! Hi! Where were you? I was just…Just um. Talking to a Pal! Yeah! A pal! Hehe." said Tom as chuckled nervously. Spike yanks Butch off of Tom and Yanked Tom on the Arm. "Ow! S-Sp-Spike Please! This is uncalled for." Said Tom as he was getting scared of Spike's action. "Well then, instead of being a whore with everyone in the bar. I wouldn't have to yank you so damn much!" barked Spike. Tom lower his ears and was pulled out the bar roughly while Butch watch and felt the sudden guilt of confusing and love for Thomas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

At Home after an argument with Tom's Boyfriend/Partner. Tom lipped down the hallway. Tom was headed to the safest place away from Spike, which was his room. Once Tom made it. He flopped on the bed and held on to a pillow that an Old time friend gave to him. The old time friend was Butch. Tom hugged close to him. He imagines him and Butch embracing each other. Cuddling, kissing, and fucking. Tom didn't like Spike. The reason he went out with Spike, because Spike force him to Date him. He told Tom that he wanted Tom just for a Fucking partner and nothing else, and to be the motherly figure for Tyke. Tom didn't like the Idea, but he had to. If he didn't, Spike would just kick his ass every day.

Tom lay on the bed when.

"Hey Tom." said Jerry as he came from his little Mouse hole. "What do you want." Growl Tom. But he couldn't do much as he liked. He felt nothing but pain.

"Hey hold it! Hold it! I just came to check on you." said Jerry. "I can see that…" Tom said under his breath. "Well why you look so beat up?" ask Jerry. "Because, it's none of your concern Mouse!"

Jerry backed off and climbed up to get a better view of Tom's Body. "Whoa! Spike wasn't playing huh?"

Tom heard the word. Tears slowly started to form in his eyes. Tom put his face onto the pillow and began to Cry. Jerry stared and noticed Tom wasn't happy in his relationship with Spike. Jerry can just feet it in his Spine. For some reason. In his blood. Jerry know just because Tom was his enemy, Jerry just have to get Tom to fall in love with someone else. And he senses it that it was Butch.

"Tom?" Jerry said softly to Tom. Tom stopped his sobbing and peaked up a little at Jerry with a spark of tear still left in his eye. "Y-Yes?" Is said into the pillow.

"Are you in love with someone else?" Jerry said.

Tom blushed and nodded a little. "Y-yes….But please! Don't tell Spike! Lord God! Please! Don't!" Tom created even more Tears. "Please!" Tom was begging Jerry. To keep it between him and Jerry only. Jerry knew it was something that Tom didn't show any interest in Spike, But for some reason, he can feel this have something to do with Butch. And only Butch.

Once Jerry and Tom talk. Jerry wave Tom bye. Tom looked at Jerry with fear in his eyes. Jerry felt guilt about Tom. After all the times, Tom tried to capture Jerry. Jerry knew he can help Tom just this one time.

At the dinner Table with Spike, Tyke, and Tom.

Tom looked at his Food that he cooked. Spike look at Tom. "What! What's the matter Pussy-cat! Why aren't you eating!" Question Spike. Tom jump and ate his food in silences. Tyke admired his father ways, then yelled at Tom too. "Eat your Food!" Spike look at Tyke and smiled.

"Haha! That's my Boy!" He kissed Tyke on the forehead. Tyke giggled to his fathers smooches. Tom looked and felt neglected.

_I can't believe I was force to be on this thing! I didn't ask to be his boyfriend or anything! I can't even stand up for myself. That's the sad part. I don't even want this to happen like this. I can't be with Spike for the rest of my life. I just want an Normal life. Like all the other cats. I'm a cat, not a sex slave. _

Tom thought to his self. He didn't show no expression for Tyke, and Spike to listen.

After Dinner.

Tom continue to lay on the bed. When.

Tink! Tink!

Tom looked at his window. "huh" Tom got up on his limping leg and went to the window to see who is was. Tom open it up and looked. Tom eyes filled up with compassion with love. "Butch!" whispered Tom. Butch chuckled. "Tom!" he whispered back. Butch got a ladder and climbed up to Tom. Tom smile and felt the sudden of sneakiness in his body.

_I shouldn't even be doing this. But Butch my true love is here with me once more. So now I can finish what I started…_

Tom smile as he saw Butch coming closer and closer to the Window. Once Butch made it. Tom backed up to give Butch some room.

"So you came for a visit?" smile Tom. "Yes…I just couldn't stop thinking about you." Butch walked up to Tom and kiss him just like at the bar.

"W-Wait! Butch…What if Spike hear us. And I can't be doing all that moving. I'm injury a little." said Tom sadly. "What? Hold it. So your saying is. (1) You can't Fuck me right now. (2) You don't like to make noise. And (3) Your Injury! Where?" Butch looked at Tom's body. And felt nothing but heat. "Um….Tom? Where are you hurting at..?" he ask. Tom pointed to his Limp leg. "This one….I was….Um… '**Talk**' With Spike That's all." said Tom with a Blush. "So…It is true….Spike is beating the hell out of you." said Butch. "Is this have something to do with me…after what me and you did in the bar?" said Butch shyly.

Tom blush and nodded in shame. "Yes…Sadly…he didn't like the way you been touching me. Butch didn't have a remark. Tom walked over to Butch and lifted his head for a better look at Butch. "Butch…I don't care if he beats me to death…as long as you love me…and I love you. I'll be fine. Any how we have to find a way to let me leave here and be with you." Tom spoke to Butch.

Butch hears the words but he was as well clueless. All he know that he wanted Tom for him and him only damn it. Spike wasn't going to ruin the chance with Tom. Hell, Butch was gonna rip Spike from limb to limb. Love was taking over Him and Tom, so nor Toodles and Spike was gonna ruin this once in a life time for him.

The two cats held on to each other like it was there last goodbyes. Tom held on to Butch, Butch held on to Tom. They stared in each other eyes and saw the sparkles forming. Like they was meeting for the first time all over again. Butch broke the silences. "Tom?…." Tom was on Butch chest. "Yes my love?…"

"How you feel if me and you run away together?"

Tom didn't say a word but he was shock to hear it from Butch. Either the way he always running from something or someone.

"Ru-Running away?" Stammered Tom.

"Yes. Just me and you…"

"I Don't know Butch…I mean…I have…"

"You want Spike to stop hitting on you right? I mean you have a life too. So you don't deserve to get beatings."

Tom blush from Butch manly ways. Tom felt happy.

"I see you want to protect me…" Tom mumbled.

Butch didn't hear it, but he was thinking it.

_I'm not about to let Tom get beatings from my Dumb ass. He have a life too Damn it! And Spike isn't about to hurt Tom from anything any more! _

Butch protested in his head. While Tom still had fear in his eyes. Tom didn't show it. But he knew what he was heading for if Spike would have found out about the whole thing with him and Butch.

Butch just sigh and kiss Tom's forehead. "Tom….."

"Yes again my Love?..." responded Tom calmly.

"So? What do you say?" Butch said.

"Yes….I would love to Run away with you…" Said Tom.

Butch heart race with Joy. "Oh My Love…."

He had the thing plan for them. They run away and live a Life. Haha…..Perfect.

Yeah Spike if he out about Tom. He will hunt them one by one. Butch didn't care as long he got his Tom by his side.

The Next hour Butch kissed Tom by and when on his way to break things off with Toodles and got ready to pack for him and Tom to start a new Start.

As for Tom,….He sigh and smile at the thought about him a Butch. Tom glance out the window at the Stars. The cat heart was full up with Butterflies. He giggled at the Idea of them both together. When a voice startled Tom. Tom jump and swift his head toward the Voice.

_Oh…No. Oh Gwad no! Please No! No! Please! OH man! He heard...__**EVERTHING! **__Please no! _

"So….your leaving me so Soon?" said the Dog.

Tom heart drop from fear. "W-What?" acting if he had lost of hearing.

_Shit…he heard it all…_

Tom was silent from the Question of the Bulldog.

"I said….. 'Leaving me so Soon?'" again the Dog. Spike had a tone like he was about to hurt Tom. (Like always.)

Tom swallowed some salvia to help him from going in to an Panic state.

"N-No…"

"Oh!…I mean it's not like I did hear you and that _'Ally Cat' _was having an conversation about the both you leaving the Neighborhood. So you two can be together." explain the Dog as he pace in the room. Tom backed up to the nearest Place he can find. "B-But S-Spike….I don't want to be miserable with you." Tom admitting to the Bulldog. The blood in the Dog was getting hot. I mean Hot, I mean…Very HOT!

"What! So your saying that you can live a better life without me helping your ass!" a viciously growl escaped from the piss bulldog.

The tom housecat was about to jump out of his fur. Until,..

"D-Daddy?" said young Tyke as he rubbed his eyes. Spike spotted his son. "Tyke.." He headed to his son and picked him up. "What's the matter D-daddy?" he ask with his haze eyes. Spike spoke to his son in a calm voice.

"It's nothing son. Come on okay? We should be going to sleep." smile Spike.

Before Spike left the Room. He growl darkly at Tom.

"Tomorrow Morning….Leave…Get the hell out of the House!."

With that said, Spike took Tyke to his room and he also went to his room ready for Bed.

As for Tom,….His heart was upset yet but he was happy. Tom stood up and packed up his things.

In a mouse hole. Jerry watch Tom pack and smile. "Well then, there you go Tom…." He smirk and he even began to pack his things to join Tom for this Journey.

After Tom Pack. He laid in the bed and smile. Thought to his self.

_Finally…My Life will began in peace. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Next Day Tom got ready to go on in to the world. Tom got his things and went out the house. Tom walk pass Spike and Tyke. He lowed his head and had a smile on it but without Spike and Tyke seeing.

Before Tom knew it, Butch immediatly came. Pull up in the new car that Toddles just got him. Once Tom looked up he smile at Butch. Butch got out the care and Ran to Tom. "My Tom! I'm here! Something told me to come in this new Car." He smile with an Cigar in his mouth. Tom turn to Spike, who just growl at the Tom Cat. Tom felt something that made him felt better of being the person he is now.

As for Jerry, He watch Tom got in the mood of his lover's arm. Butch and Tom kissed each ever sense that night in the Ally. Jerry felt once Tom left, his life was meaning less. So without an second thought. Jerry ran and began to pack. He got his plan for chasing for the Cheese and running away from Tom. Now, this concludes Butch . Jerry didn't say a word so he just sneak his way pass Spike and Tyke even the lovebirds. Jerry hoped in the bags of Tom and waited for the new Home Jerry was heading to.

Once the Love thing was over, Tom and Butch hop in the Car and wave bye to Spike and Tyke. Tyke turned his head and Spike just slam the Door as They Dove off.

It was an random drive for an new life that Tom and Butch was heading. They didn't even know what they was getting in to once they found the house.

The tom got restless. "Where are we Going Butch?" He wondered. Why even go if they don't even know where the hell are they going. Butch just looked at Tom with an puzzle look. "Huh?, I know where We are going." He smirk. Taking the Cigar out his mouth. "Oh Really?" Tom giggled. The ally cat laugh at the remark. "Well you should just think about it. I know where my suroundings. Heh, they don't call me Butch the Cat for nothing" Tom laugh again, in the cutest way. The black cat felt something made him smlie a lot.

This seems to be going better than I Got. No Spike. No Tyke. and No Jerry. What could be better than this.

Thought Tom. Just soon he thought of that. Someone poped up.

"Hiya! How are you?" said a small voice. Tom and Butch Turn. Butch put pressure on the Brakes. "What the Fuck!?" Tom held on to his heart. "Jerry! Really!"

3 hours later...

"So you ran with us huh?" Smile Tom. Jerry smirk back to Tom. "yeah, either way we fight eachother. "yeah...I can Tell." Tom Said. Tom nod to Butch, Ally cat Accepted the Permission and went on the house. (He Already got ready.)

Tom and Butch was happy together and they even didn't bother to mess with Jerry. As long they was together. Nothing to stop them being together.

Jerry was getting amaze the way how the two male cats had their hands on top of each other. So he asked them. "Tom? Butch? Why are you two liking each other so much?"

They looked at each other with an smile.

_That's something...they will never figure out for them self._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At 5:43am...(Morning)

Tom, Butch, and Jerry made seven stops. During the drive, Tom and Jerry went to sleep. To Butch, he was sleepy but he contiune drving to their location.

"All...most...there." he kept repeating his self. Butch didn't gave up. He felt it was a few hours away. It been an day. They all stop during day 1. The Ally cat just knew he had to give his love the place they were planning to be together. "My...Tomie boy...he wants...to have...an Life." Butch kind to love hearing Tom images in his head. "My Tom need to have an life too. I will not give up on him." Butch push the Gas paddle a little faster. He wanted to make it. Before Tom wakes up. (Even the mouse.)

Just when Butch move a little Faster. He spoted the Place he been wanting to take Tom for a Day. A place where no on judge them. Everyone be who they been searching for. Of course they have rules and guidelines to follow. Butch knew that. It was what Butch had just did reserach about it. The Ally cat took a little stroke to the neighorhood/city.

"Wow...What a Place. This is it! I been searching for you an Day and Half! Now Me and Tom and be alone together in peace!" He smile and felt excitment built in him.

Butch turn to Tom. Who was sleeping peacefully. The black cat felt he shouldn't have to wake him up. "I shouldn't...I mean...It's still a little early I guess." said that with an scratch on his head.

Tom moan a little from the voice of butch's voice. "Hmm..m..mm.." He sigh a little in his sleep, than smile in the dream in his head. Butch blush, lend in to Tom for a kiss.

During the kiss, one of Tom's eye shot up. "Hmm!?" Butch heard the gray cat, bluch from embarassment. Butch broke away quickly. "Gah! I'm sorry!?" He blush deeply. Tom blush, touching his lips that was once enjoyed the mosit lips of Butch. The Ally cat tried to explain to his Tom.

"I-I-I Didn't meant to! I mean! I thought you was sleeping and- Well! You was smiling and blushing. I thought I should do something And! and! And!? I Jus-"

The Tom cat place his finger on to Butch lips and kiss the embarase ally cat.

Butch tried to fight back, with Tom's kissing magic. Black cat was over powered. Gave in the kiss. Soon after that. Tom got Jerry in the glove department and locked for a little or...a 'While'.  
Butch smirk to Tom, and Tom did the same. "Hmm,...I'm...ready for you Baby." winked Tom.  
Butch felt the heat rising. The cats kissed and made their...'Move'.

4 hours later.

Butch, Tom and Jerry drove to the place of getting the house ready. Butch got out and Tom gave butch an blow kiss. Wishing him good luck. Butch smile and walked in.

"Hello?" he said Shyly.

That was said when Two hedgehogs turn to the ally Cat. They Turn and smile to Butch. Butch smile back and figure his finally in the right place with Tom. To start a new life new Family.

The End


End file.
